tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Chapter Six
Other Dimension Ardric finally came across the Stratoforce rangers, whose ultrazord was being overridden by Stingwingers and Tengas. Ardric: Oh no you don’t! He began flapping his wings, setting the two groups of foot soldiers ablaze. He then shifted into Red Wind Ranger. Ardric: Okay birdbrains, I feel like some fried chicken. Hawk Blaster! He rushed forward, slicing through numerous Tengas. He then turned his attention to the Stingwingers. Ardric: I don’t think so. Triassic Power! He shifted straight into the Triassic Ranger and transported the Stingwingers into his own pocket dimension, having them caught in a web and him slicing through them. After this task was complete, the remaining Stingwingers and Tengas fled the scene and Ardric returned to his basic ranger form, appearing to be in some pain. Ardric: I really need to remember to space out my transformations. Stratoforce Rangers, permission to enter your cockpit? I know that no foot soldier group stays down for long and that there is always more of them. Giovanni: Permission granted. Be warned though, there are eight of us in here and if you try any funny business, we will not hesitate to take you out. Ardric: Don’t worry about it. I just need to put some codes in so that your zords don’t eliminated by my security systems. Once in the cockpit he enters the codes. When he was done, he rose his Millennium Morpher to his mouth and contacted the Speed Drivers, Jake, and the Time Force Rangers. Ardric: Rangers, three teams have shown up all at once. Retrieve them and return to base if no more teams show up. Jen: Easier said then done. We’ve been shot down by the Psycho Rangers and the Aura Rangers are going to need some help before we get to the Time Ship. Jake: SPD is on it. Thompson: We just have to get rid of these foot soldiers and we’ll be right on this case. Ardric: Hang on Time Force and United Aura, we’re on our way. The Ultrazord converts to the Hyper Jet: Launcher Mode and the Stratoforce Battlezord in order to get to the battle faster. With the Speed Drivers, Omega, and Nova The Speed Zords were driving around the battle field, wiping out any foot soldiers in their path Joseph: Guys, I’m gonna go and help one of those teams that just arrived. You handle this situation. Thomson: Okay, see ya later. We need Speed Megazord power now. Mach Megajet took off in another direction as the five Driverzords combined into Megazord formation. Thomson: Chloe, get in there and put those codes in. We’ll deal with these guys. Chloe: Roger. Chloe leapt from the megazord to the Omegamax’s cockpit as the Speed Megazord pulled out its blasters and wiped out a majority of the foot soldiers on the battlefield, causing them to scatter and retreat. Chloe: Okay, now let’s see what the codes are. (Her morpher materializes and projects a holographic form of the codes, and she inputs them into the zord) That should do it. Guys, you can lend a hand by picking this zord up, that would be really helpful. Dan: We’re on it. The Speed Megazord walked over to the edge of the cliff and lifted the Omegamax Cycle onto its wheels and away from the edge. Sam: Thanks for the help. Is there anything you would like us to do? James: Well, since Joe already went to that distress call and we were told to return to base, I think we should follow orders and get to base before another team arrives. Rebecca: Agreed. If we stay here, we’re just a sitting ducks. The Speed Megazord converts back to it’s basic components and sped off with the Omegamax Cycle to the Angel Grove Mountains. With SPD Jake: Okay son, you heard him. We need to head out and bring that team to safety. Sky: I have a better idea. Bridge, take the rest of B-Squad and the SWAT Fliers and locate the one team that isn’t being closed in on. Do I make myself clear? Bridge: Yes sir. Bridge does an SPD style salute and gives the other rangers a nod, signaling to morph. B-Squad: SPD EMERGENCY! Their suits materialize on their bodies and they then insta-morph into SWAT Mode. They jump down the tubes to their SWAT Flyers. Jake: Before the doors open, I need to put something into all of the zords. (He goes over to the console and removes his morpher, inserting it and uploading the codes that Ardric set into the systems and thus into the Delta Runners and SWAT Flyers.) Roman: Alright Kat, ready for takeoff. The base doors open and the SWAT Flyers take off. Unbeknownst to anyone though, was that a lone putrid was just outside the lower right door and had snuck inside as the zords took off. The base converted to Crawler formation and started wheeling toward the hangar bay. In 2029 SPD personnel are running about Central Command, frantically trying to find out where the rangers and the entire Delta Base had gone. Doggie: Keep it up. We can’t let Earth become a weak point in SPD! General Numa: Sir, we are working as hard as possible Doggie slumped is his chair and hung his head over his desk. Just then, the holographic screen lit up and was filled with static before clearing out to the face of a human, Captain Logan to be exact. Doggie: Who is this? Captain Logan: Supreme Commander Cruger, this is Captain Logan of Time Force. It seems you are the nearest living Power Ranger to our time. Doggie: Former Power Ranger. Is there any information that you’d like to give me? Captain Logan: We’ve run an energy signature on this beast. It turns out it is Octomus, whom we thought to be destroyed by the Mystic Force back in 2006. He’s come as far as 3007 and has continued on down the time stream and collected more rangers since. I have a feeling you may want to get to the rangers and bring them back to their proper times, correct? Doggie: This seems to be what I’m looking for, proceed. Captain Logan: In Time Force’s early stages, we developed a morpher that could allow its user to transcend space and time, thus no need for a time gate or ship. However, it never worked on a human test subject, and the lucky ones had to go to a psyche ward. Doggie: And the unlucky ones? Captain Logan: Lost to the flow of time. However, most alien test subjects were unaffected by the power and were able to fully harness the abilities. Doggie: And you want me to use this morpher and everything at its disposal. Captain Logan: Correct. While Octomus is at large, we need someone to harness the power and defeat him. Doggie: I’ll do it. Nobody kidnaps the rangers from time and gets away with it. A gold Chrono Morpher with a dark green screen materializes in front of the Sirian. Captain Logan: I trust that you will use this wisely, Commander. You are possibly our last hope. In 2011 Eventually Octomus had arrived back in 2011 with Ransik and Nadira. Octomus: Okay, since we have three teams to gather at this point, Nadira, you handle the Ninjetti of Phaedos. Ransik, you confront the Cyber Force. Elemental Collision shall be handled by none other than me. Ransik: Understood, Master. These rangers will not know what hit them. Nadira: I shall send more mutants to the other planets, so that the rangers will have their hands full. The two mutants disappeared through their Dark Magic Crests, transporting to Phaedos and Eltar. When Nadira and the Cryo-prison arrived on Phaedos, Nadira selected four mutants to go to Asphidire, Triforia, Inquiris, and Liaria. The mutants whom she had selected were Venomark, Vexicon, Univolt, and Hardball. Nadira: Welcome back to the twenty-first century boys. I need the four of you to do something for me. Venomark: Forget it. You may have released us from those capsules, but you are not the boss of us. Nadira: I know that, but the Master is. A red aura of Octomus’ old form appears around Nadira, which uses its tentacles to restrict them from moving and to look directly into his eyes. Octomus: You are now under my control. Vexicon, you are to go to Asphidire and collect the Green Ranger. Univolt, go to Triforia and obtain the yellow ranger. Venomark, the Pink Ranger on Inquiris. Hardball, handle the Blue Ranger on Liaria. Now, go and do my bidding. All four: Yes Master. The four teleported off of Phaedos and wound up on the planets they were told to go to. After this, the Octomus aura disappeared and Nadira began to approach the plateau of the Ninjetti. Just then, the core team jumped out and ambushed her. Akarax: You are stepping on sacred ground. Ganmi: Leave now, and we have to destroy you. Nadira: Don’t make me laugh. You aren’t worth my time. She pulled five canisters out and filled them with dark magic, unleashing Fatcatfish, Izout, Lt. Arnold-K, Turtlecon, and Steelix on the five rangers. Leaving the ten at battle, she continued to the top of the plateau, only to encounter a red haired woman wielding a staff. Dulcea: Leave now, and you won’t have to suffer the indignity of defeat. Nadira: I should say the same to you. You’re coming with me, whether you like it or not. ScreenDulcea and Akarax: IT’S MORPHIN TIME! Dulcea: Ninja Owl! Ganmi: Ninja Frog! Skynica: Ninja Crane! Leran: Ninja Wolf! Wilodia: Ninja Bear! Akarax: Ninja Ape! Nadira (sarcastic): Oh, you morphed. What are we going to do now? Nadira’s nails grow as the other rangers are forced into the temple by the other mutants. They battle hand-to-hand for a few minutes, the mutants eventually gaining the upper hand and knocking the rangers over the side and into the Niola Jungle, greatly weakening Dulcea. The mutants jumped down and gladly took advantage. Fatcatfish: Well well well, it seems the rangers are almost defeated. Nadira: That’s right. Now remove your DNA patches and destroy everything in sight. The five mutants removed their DNA patches and became grew to gigantic proportions. Dulcea: We need to get to the beach. I will at least have strength there. Akarax: Agreed. We Need Ninja Megazord power, now! The five rangers face each other and a beam comes from each of their belts, summoning the Ninjazords from the sky, instantly transforming into the Ninja Megazord at the beach. While this was going on, Dulcea used her owl spirit to fly her up to the Temple Ruins, where she gained her strength back. Dulcea: I call on the power of the Ninja Owlzord, power up! The green Owlzord materialized from her morpher and she jumped inside. Flying over to the megazord, the body separated from the head and wings as the legs and torso separated, allowing the head and wings to land on the waist before the torso came back down, attaching to the head piece. The body converted to a cannon and attached itself to the back of the megazord. Leran: Okay, let’s show them what we’re made of. Akarax, Ganmi, Wilodia, Skynica, and Dulca: Right. Arnold-K took off into the air, preparing to fire down on the megazord. What he didn’t expect was the jets at the tip of the Owl Wings to fire the megazord off of the ground. Holding its arms up, the upper body began to spin by the Owl’s head and drilled right through the corrupted traffic officer, shrinking him down to micro size. It took the cannon from its back and fired a beam at Fatcatfish, doing the same to him. However, Izout blasted the Megazord down using his gun. Putting the cannon back to recharge, it readied its fists with finger missiles, launching an assault at Izout, but Turtlecon got in the way, reverting him to capsule size as well. Nadira: Enough of this. Her nails glowed with purple energy as she slashed the air, sending the scratch mark flying at the Ninja Owl Megazord, causing it to slip through the rift and to the other dimension. Asphidire When Vexicon arrived, he immediately began causing havoc in his giant form. Erethro: Stop! In the name of Asphidire! Vexicon: Says who? Erethro: Says me. It’s Morphin’ Time! I need Cyber Zord 2, now! A green light flashed around Erethro, morphing him into the Cyber Force Green Ranger. As his zord was flying in, he jumped up into its cockpit and started flying circles around the mutant. Vexicon, however, took aim and fired a dark magic blast at the jet, causing it to disappear to the other dimension. Liaria Meanwhile, on Liaria, Hardball was firing rockets in various directions, causing much of the vegetation to burn. Kaplee was morphed, riding at high-speed on the Cyber Rover. Kaplee: You won’t get away with this. Cyber Blaster! Hardball: Is that supposed to scare me? Kaplee fired a few rounds, but found that they were not affecting the mutant. In response, he lowered his gun to the Blue Ranger and jeep, sending a spell seal forth transporting him to the other dimension. Triforia On Triforia, Univolt was blasting all around. Eventually, Galephina and Trey arrived. Trey: Bad move coming to this planet. Here, we punish criminals three times that of any other planet. Univolt: It can’t possibly be worse than how I was before. Galephina: Wanna bet? Galephina and Trey: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! Galephina: Cyber Force Yellow Ranger! Trey: Gold Ranger Power! Galephina got out her Cyber Bow as Trey readied his Power Staff. Univolt fired a blast at Galephina and she managed to dodge, causing it to collide with a building which began to crumble from impact. The two rangers took aim and fired at the mutant, his DNA patch fall tearing off in the process causing him to grow. Trey: I call on the power of Pyramidas! Galephina: Cyber Cycle! With that, the Pyramid zord came down from the sky and a motorcycle materialized by the Yellow Ranger. She rode up the side of the zord at full speed, jumping off and rapidly firing her Cyber Blaster at the mutant before coming back down to the ground. Unfortunately, those blasts didn’t affect him and he shot a dark magic blast at her, sending away. Trey retaliated by using Pyramidas’ lightning technique. Unfortunately, it wasn’t fast enough as Univolt dodged it and blasted a spell seal back at the pyramid, also causing it to sink into the next dimension. Inquiris On Inquiris, Venomark was biting everyone in site in the capital city. Dalma arrived and blasted him from on top of a building, already morphed. Dalma: Just what do you think you’re doing? Venomark: I needed some way to draw you out, and leaving a fatal disease in your people seemed to be the best way to do so. Dalma: Don’t you know that that was a hypothetical question? With that, she jumped down, Cyber Blaster in hand. Venomark was blasting dark blobs out of his mouth to counter the lasers being fired at him. Eventually he got close enough to bite her, but she used her Cyber Barrier, repelling him back a ways. Venomark: Fine, if you want to play it like that, then let’s take this to the next level! He removed his patch, causing him to grow. Dalma: Cyber Zord 1! As the jet zord flew to the scene, Dalma jumped into the cockpit, and flew circles around Venomark, blasting laser blasts whenever she saw an opening. Venomark: You may be able to fire as you please, but you also fell into my trap. Dalma: What do you mean? On the zord’s next pass, Venomark fired a dark magic portal into its path, causing her to fly in without a chance to fight it. Eltar Ransik was blasting buildings everywhere in the capital with the Shield of Darkness, trying to draw out the Red Ranger, but he wasn’t expecting laser blasts to fly at him. Zarek: You know, it is strange that reports of all the worlds in the alliance are under attack. Now Eltar is the target and I can only guess Aquitar or Earth are next. Ransik: Forget Aquitar. They are not going to be hit for a while, or have not been. Phantom Ranger: Just what do you mean? Ransik: It’s amazing that you don’t know, considering that you are a conglomerate ranger. It is not my plan, but the master’s. He plans to send all rangers from the future to the past to an alternate dimension and then destroy you all in one swoop. Zarek: We won’t let you do that. With that, Zarek drew out his Cyber Blade and Cyber Fire Saber and charged Ransik. Phantom Ranger did the same, materializing his laser and opening fire. Ransik was quick with his sword however and managed to block blows from the Red Ranger and deflect the laser blasts. Then he sensed something from the prison and teleported in. Zarek: He retreated. Should we warn Earth? Phantom Ranger: While that does sound like a good idea, he doesn’t seem like the type to give up during a fight. How do we even know Earth hasn’t already been targeted anyhow? You heard about Officer Tate. Zarek: But don’t forget that Element Collision is still around. They wouldn’t take just one Ranger and leave a whole team for later. He’s obviously still here… Oh no. Phantom Ranger: What is it? Zarek: I just realized that there are five more rangers on Eltar. The Robot Rangers are guards at the prison and then there’s the Karovian, Sylar, the criminal they’re guarding. Phantom Ranger: We haven’t sent him back to KO-35 yet? Zarek: Zhane has been too busy to pick him up. We need to move. The two rangers teleported into the prison, where they saw Ransik throw the Red, Green, Yellow, and Pink Robot Rangers to the side and X-slash the door to Sylar’s cell. From the X, a white flash could be seen and the door flew to the other side of the room. From the cell emerged a figure clad in white armor with a red visor. Sylar: It feels good to be out of there. Robo-TJ: Well Sylar, you might as well start feeling down, because we’re sending you right back. Sylar: (holds up his hand, throwing the robot to the wall) You are not extraterrestrial; you are of no concern to me. But those two are. (He throws Zarek and Phantom Ranger to the wall and is about to attack their heads) Ransik: Wait! Wouldn’t it be wiser to destroy them by zord? Sylar: I suppose. Cyber Destroyer! Zarek: *regains his composure* Cyber Dragon Carrier! Sylar’s war zord rose in the distance as the mobile base launched to do battle. The Robot Rangers, Phantom Ranger, and Zarek all boarded the fortress as Sylar boarded his zord. The Cyber Destroyer unleashed a tractor beam and started pulling the Dragon Carrier in. Ransik: Thank you for your assistance, Sylar. Uthra Norqua Ozarro! A dark magic portal flew from his hand and sucked the Carrierzord in. This angered Sylar and he jumped down to the Knight Wolf. Sylar: What did you do that for? That was two meals for me, and something I’ve been craving for a while, Eltarian. Ransik: I did that because it is my duty. How about a deal? Once we trap all of the rangers, I will send you to them and then you will have not only have Eltarian at your disposal, but Earthling, Aquatian, Triforian, Karovian, Mirioite, Xybrian, Cignian, Mercrurian, Phaedosian, Liarian, Asphidirite, and Inquirian. At the mention of these races, an evil smile came to Sylar’s face. Sylar: Even though I don’t go for Earthlings or Karovians, the others are good for sealing the deal. Earth Malda: Rangers, I have received word that six of the seven worlds in the Galactic Alliance have fallen to unknown assailants. Seeing as Officer Tate of SPD was destroyed in battle the other day, it only stands to reason that you are the next target of these fiends. Just moments ago, a powerful dark presence entered Earth’s atmosphere not matching anything of the Xelos. Alex: We’re ready Malda. These guys may have taken down the other planets, but we should know what to expect. ELEMENT POWER, ENGAGE! The five rangers morphed in a flash of Red, Blue, Black, Pink, and White Light into the Element Collision Rangers and instantly teleported to the area that Octomus had arrived in. Alex: Whoever you are, you’re going down. Octomus: What a bold statement. I’ve already defeated every ranger group after you. What makes you think you will be any different? Jakob: Well we’re sure not backing down. The rangers charged towards the clock clad warrior, Element Sabers and Shields in hand, slashing through the swinging tentacles and blocking extras that went for them. Eventually, Octomus overpowered the weapons and the rangers got out their individual weapons and formed the Element Cannon. They fired, and believing they defeated him, lowered their weapons. Octomus: Is that all you’ve got? This is going to be easy. Sin: What? How did you survive? Octomus: Simple, you’re little Element Blast wasn’t powerful enough for me. Now, prepare to be squashed! He grows to gigantic proportions. Seeing this in her crystal ball, Malda sends the Element Shuttle to the scene. Immediately, the base dispensed the three Element zords, which then combined into the Penta Element Megazord. Alex, Jakob, and Karen jumped to the Megazord while Sin and Josh went to the Shuttle and flew around the battle, blasting Octomus when a shot was open, the megazord taking shots with its shoulder cannons. Octomus: Enough of this playing around. RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!! He opened up the dark portal, thus sucking the Megazord and shuttle in. In the distance, Pyramidas could be seen in carrier formation, the Cyber Dragon Carrier on its back and thrusters attempting to break free of the suction to the other dimension but not moving. Josh: Rangers, dock the Megazord! We need to supply Pyramidas with more power. The megazord split into its three basic components and reentered the shuttle which barely cleared a landing on the extension, causing the thrusters to blare a bit more and the Pyramid began to inch towards Earth. Octomus: I don’t think so. A tentacle shot from his back into the portal. With almost perfect precision, he struck the back of the zord, causing the thrusters to shut off and the zords to fly backwards into the other dimension. Delta Base Kat: Sky, since the codes were put in, sensors are picking up two new things. One is new Rangers in the dimension; the other is an intruder inside the base. Sky: Kat, start heading to that new ranger signature, my father and I will check the intruder alert. Where is it exactly? Kat: It’s coming from the Containment Card Detention Center. Jake: Why would they sneak in there? Sky: Who knows? Let’s go. SPD Emergency! The two rangers charge out of the room as red and black light shine on them, transforming Jake and Sky into the original SPD Red Ranger and Shadow Rangers respectively. When they arrive to the Detention Center, they see the Putrid with a case of containment cards by him as he is regenerating one the detainees. Jake fired on the grunt, taking him down, but it was too late as he had finished the process and the form of Emperor Gruumm appeared and blasted the two rangers against the wall with his staff before they could retaliate. Gruumm grabbed the case and teleported out of the base. Sky: Dad, report to Kat about what just happened. I need to check the prisoner count. Jake: You got it son. (into communicator) Kat, intruder has been eliminated. Appearance matched a Putrid, faced down by the Wild Force Rangers. Unfortunately, it seems he succeeded in his mission, bring Gruumm out of containment. We were blasted against the wall and Gruumm escaped with an unknown number of criminals. Kat: How many are left? Sky: I only found five cards left. Either there wasn’t enough room for them, or the Putrid’s master didn’t want them. Bangkok, Thailand Bridge: Well Rangers, we have arrived, and before any footsoldiers set in. Clay: Power Rangers, this is SPD. We understand that you require some assistance. Ace: More power Rangers. Thank you for showing up. Z: We need to bring you back to base. Syd: Can your zords function since the landing? The Olympic Squadron Rangers test the cranks in their cockpits and the Megazord’s joints start moving. Terrence: That would be a yes. Roman: Well, it appears that we only have one option. SWAT Megazord! The SWAT Flyers combine into their Megazord form. After combining, the SWAT Megazord picked the Olympic Shredder Megazord and started its thrusters up to take it into the air. Mach Ranger’s location Joseph: Well, here they are. The Mach Megajet comes in for a landing and touches down right next to the grounded Sky Jaguar. Tyler: Whoever you are, give up now. My partners may be down, but I’m still able to fight. Joseph: Relax, I’m a Power Ranger like you. Just let me in and I can guarantee that I will get you and the other rangers aboard to a safe location. The carrier’s mouth opens for the jet to make a better landing, which it does. Tyler: Their lucky they were morphed, or that fall into this dimension could have killed them. Joseph: Yeah, that is a lucky break. Now, I just need to put some codes in before this trip. Tyler: The console is over there. Do what you need to. Joseph walks over to the console, removes his morpher, and inserts it into a control lock. The screen becomes filled with complex algorithms and codes flashing through faster than the human eye can see. Joseph: Okay, now that that’s done, let’s get to base. He takes the controls and the zord lifts off of the ground and begins flying towards the Angel Grove Mountains. Shadow World Border Jen: How long do we have to keep this battle up? Jim: As long as it takes. Psycho Red: Face it rangers, you don’t stand a chance. Alex: Wanna bet? Paradox Saber! Psycho Red switches from dueling only Jim to block Alex’s specialized blade, while still keeping his eye on the Red Aura Ranger. Oscar took this opportunity to dart into the Time Ship and load the codes. After he succeeded at this, the battlefield received a powerful blast. Trip looked around momentarily and spotted a birdlike object flying towards them. Ardric: Rangers, help has arrived. Get back to your zords, I need to get you all back to base sooner than expected. SPD B-Squad did not know what to do, and we must hurry before a mishap occurs. The nine Time Force Rangers and five Aura Rangers teleport back to their zords as Ardric teleports out of the Hyper Jet and into the Time Force Megazord Jet Mode. He loads up with Red Energy, channeling his power to all good Red Rangers in the dimension before teleporting every single ranger and zord to the Zord bay. Ardric (fatigued): I never want to have to do that again. Guy: How did you do it in the first place? Ardric: I’m the ultimate Red Ranger, and I have every red ranger’s powers, whether it be magic, genetic, martial art, alien, or any combination of the four. I used Aurico’s power of telepathy to channel it into every red ranger. However, that many minds at once take a lot out of the user. Jake: Well, thanks for getting us back here. Ardric: No problem, but right now, I could use some help loading security codes in. To be continued… Category:Blog posts